1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake, and more particularly to a lawn rake having replacement tines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of lawn rakes have been developed and used today. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,835 to Burrell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,528 to Fodor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,221 to Bonnes et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,947 to Sun, disclose several kinds of the typical lawn rakes which all include the tines that may not be easily changed or replaced with the other ones. In addition, a number of spring anchoring devices are required to be engaged in the rake body for securing the tines in the rake body respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,261 to Bonnes et al. discloses a typical lawn rake having replacement tines. The tines of the same shape and size, or the identical tines may be replaced or changed with each other. However, similarly, a number of spring anchoring devices are required to be engaged in the rake body for securing the tines in the rake body respectively. The tines may not be easily and quickly assembled or disassembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rakes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lawn rake including a rake body for changeably or replaceably attaching various kinds of tines of different shapes or sizes.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a lawn rake including a number of tines that may be easily and quickly secured onto a rake body with a single presser bar.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a lawn rake comprising a rake body, a number of tines attached onto or engaged through the rake body, a presser bar disposed across the tines for securing the tines to the rake body, and securing means for securing the presser bar to the rake body. The tines may be easily and quickly secured to the rake body with the single presser bar, such that the tines may be easily and quickly changed or replaced with the other ones.
The securing means includes a number of seats provided on the rake body, the presser bar is engaged through the seats and secured to the rake body with the seats. The seats each includes a channel or an orifice formed therein for receiving the presser bar. The securing means includes one or more spring latches engaged with the presser bar, particularly for engaging with the ends of the presser bar, and for securing the presser bar to the rake body.
The rake body includes a number of cavities formed therein, the tines each includes a bent end engaged into the cavities of the rake body for being solidly secured to the rake body. The rake body includes a number of blocks formed therein for defining the cavities thereof respectively.
The rake body includes a number of stops provided thereon, the tines are engaged through the stops respectively. The rake body includes a number of slots formed therein for receiving the tines, the stops are straddled over the slots of the rake body respectively, and each includes a channel formed therein and communicating with the slot of the rake body respectively for receiving the tines of various kinds of shapes or size and for allowing the tines to be engaged through the stops of the rake body.
The rake body includes a number of bulges provided thereon and having a groove formed therein, the tines each includes a twisted end portion engaged through the grooves of the bulges respectively, for allowing the tines to be secured to the rake body.